She's Something Else
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: One shot! Jason Grace, all star student who holds deep secrets, is hunting for a book in the library, when he bumps into the quiet, strong willed Reyna. Will it be a simple coincidence, or the universe too lazy to cause coincidences? High School students, no prophecies or Olympians.


She's Something Else.

_A/N: Happy New Year! So, in my New Year's Resolution to write more, like a lot (In 2012 I wrote 31 fanfics. 2013 I wrote 21. What.) I'll be trying to write more one shots and maybe some more multi chapter fanfics! (*cough I have plans to collaborate with my friend who I collaborated with FtFLaB for a 1920's PJO cough*) This is a high school one shot, so please don't ask me to write more for this, thanks. And I have exams at the end of the months, so don't be surprised if I never actually follow this)_

His footsteps were like a giant's, as he entered the silent library. He felt a sweat break out on the back of his neck, knowing he didn't belong in a place like this. Why would he in the first place? He was THE Jason Grace, but he didn't see himself like that. He saw himself as a regular guy, who didn't often go to the library in his free time. Jason usually enjoyed spending time with his group of friends in their school cafeteria, Percy; Annabeth; Leo; Piper; Hazel and Frank. Sometimes Hazel's half brother, Nico Di Angelo, would come around, but Jason didn't mind. Nico was a little creepy, but he's learned to deal with Nico and Frank's card games, some nerd game called Mythomagic or something. That's what made him the leader, most of the time. He accepted everybody for who they were, and he helped them in their times of struggle. Percy, for example, had been a troublemaker ever since Jason met him, but Percy's lightened up a bit, especially since meeting Annabeth, whom Jason had helped during class one day.

In all honesty, Jason never thought he was that great. He knew the group (except Percy and Nico, maybe) looked up to him, he just never understood why. He had been raised in a troubled family, so he knew what kind of man he wanted to grow up to be, not like his father, who ran out on him, his sister Thalia, and their mother. It was Thalia who took care of him, and he realized that he couldn't let her take care of him his entire life, that he has to stand up and take care of himself. That part had been hard on Thalia, who had nearly raised him, but she simply accepted it and moved on. Thalia had already graduated a couple of years ago, and was now working somewhere in the forest areas of their city. He knew she found herself a boyfriend, a guy with a huge scar on his face, Luke Castellan. Jason was happy for his sister, but it made him sad, to know that every girl who threw themselves his way only did it because of his achievements and academic scores (though, his looks helped at well. At 5'11" and blue eyed, blonde haired, he was anybody's dream.) But when he saw the way his sister accepted Luke for who he was and loved him for it, it sort of hurt. But, he couldn't be butthurt for long, he had to hide it. He knew he had to, because his group, his friends, needed him more.

These thoughts re-occured in his mind as he walked past a group of ninth graders, who were all whispering excitedly as soon as he walked past. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, as he got these simpering looks from every other girl he walked past. He didn't need them from these girls too. He simply smiled at them, as he knew kindness was the only way to get them to stop, and he swore they all were about to burst as soon as he did. Now speed walking, he headed to the shelves, trying to find a book for his book report. Mr. Brunner, his English teacher, insisted they find a book for their book report that was due next week. Jason wasn't really a big reader, but he did want to do good in English, especially due to the fact he was secretly dyslexic. No one could figure it out, of course, but he didn't want anybody to know. He was good at hiding what must be hidden, as it never was super important. Jason was now the all star student in school, but when he had been a kid, he flunked easily and was the first choice victim of every bully in his elementary school. It hadn't been fun, and he promised himself he'd never be their first victim, and if he was, he'd shove his fist in their stomachs.

Heading to the Y/A section, he browsed through the book titles, though they were hard to read. Being dyslexic was hard, but the titles were fashioned in such a way, it took him nearly a minute to figure out what it read. They were arranged in the author's last names(which, honestly, made no sense to him, as why can't they arrange them in the title names? It would make it a lot easier), and it took him nearly five minutes to get through the A section, dismissing Douglas Adams, and omitting Adornetto. He read each title with difficulty, trying to figure out what would be the best, when someone tugged on his arm. He turned his head, to see a beautiful girl, dark haired braided back around her shoulders, intense brown eyes, and wearing a simple purple t-shirt and jeans. She seemed to be glaring, and he backed up a bit.

"D'you mind moving out of the way?" she asks, annoyance creeping into her hushed tone, "Some of us have to find books too."

Jason hadn't been expecting this, as girls never talked to him like that, other then Piper and Annabeth. They were usually the first to be asking him questions about the books, and he could only pretend he knew what they were about. But now, he was the victim of a vocal attack, and he was truly intimidated. That was definitely a first. Jason was terrifying when he was angry, especially when someone tried to hurt his friends. He was already known for his social status and academics, but when someone hurt his friends, it was like unleashing the beast upon thousands of soldiers: Only the beast could win. This time, he was part of the army that stood against the beast, and he was afraid. He took a step aside, so the girl could peruse through the books as well. He watched her, mesmerized by her appearance. He recognized her for sure, he knew everybody at Goode High School, but her name was a bit fuzzy. Turning his head towards the books, he pretended to search through them, all the while trying to figure out her name. Leigha? No...she didn't look the name for sure...she had dark olive skin, and he noticed the strange writing on her backpack that was on her shoulders, so he assumed she was from somewhere else...Natasha? No way, she definitely didn't look like one...he knew her face for sure...

"Reyna."

"Huh?"

He hadn't realized she was staring at him, irritated by his constant staring. He was a bit flabbergasted, and he took a step back, shoving his hands in his jeans. He hoped his cheeks didn't flare up, as God knows how they redden when he becomes intimidated.

"My name is Reyna, if you haven't remembered. We're in the same English class."

Suddenly, it clicked. Reyna. The girl who sat at the side of the class, always paying attention but never participating. He sat beside her, and he rarely spoke to her. He was always distracted by Leo, or confused by 's lessons. Never trying to remember her name, or trying to get to know her. He got to know everybody...what the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh. Right," he said, feeling like an idiot, "Reyna...Wait, aren't you the one who has the really weird initials?"

Her eyes widened, her mouth opening in a slight "o". He now remembered struggling with her last names. It had been the first day of school, and he insisted on saying people's full names. He could also remember laughing a bit, realizing what they spelled. RA-RA. Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano.

"Shut up," she whispered sharply, glaring at him all the while, "They're not weird, and if you have something harsh to say, Grace, might as well shut up."

She promptly turned away, and it was only then he realized he probably offended her...he never made comments like this, he was always "the nice one", the one everybody in class looked up to. He just made fun of her last name, and probably made it feel like he was making fun of her nationality as well. He then noted, it was probably his hidden ADHD coming in...again. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered, meaning it truly, "I-I didn't mean to offend you, it's just...uI forgot your name and that was the only way I could remember it."

A sort of sad smile appeared on her face, as she shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. I-well, a lot of people forget my name."

"Well, they really shouldn't."

"You think so?" she asks, a sarcastic drawl in a hushed tone, "You, of all people, think that they shouldn't forget me?"

"No one should be forgotten."

She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it quickly again. Jason registered this as shock, then hesistation, then silence. He couldn't stop it, the smile that began to form on his face. She slowly nodded, swallowing a bit, before glancing back up at him. Her eyes seemed to send chills down his spine.

"Right," she said, "No one should...anyways, I guess you're here to find a book?"

The original intent of his being in the library was like a sudden earthquake. He nodded, feeling a bit dumb in her presence. Of course she knew, she was always paying attention.

"Yeah."

She then smiled, a hesistant one. She pulled her backpack closer to her back, before waving her arm to the shelves, "Might as well help you. Library newbie like you could use some help."

The two spent the rest of the lunch hour picking books together, as Jason hadn't a clue on what kind he liked. Reyna seemed to read him like a book, noting his interest in war and sports. They went through the sections together, Reyna explaining what she knew of them and her personal thoughts. She hadn't like the Mortal Instruments, for sure. "It's just a dumb love story," she remarked, but Jason noticed she had a bit of hurt in her eyes. Maybe she just had some bad experiences with relationships. She also waved him away from a book called Defiance, by CJ Redwine. "It looks good, but trust me, it's terrible." she had said, pulling the book out of his hands and placing them back on the shelf. In the end, he had three books he wanted to read, as they touched on dystopian worlds, war and love. The Maze Runner, by James Dashner ("Honestly, it was a bit confusing in the end, but it didn't focus so much on love"); Legend, by Marie Lu ("Definitely makes fun of Republicans in my opinion, but the love story wasn't so badly plotted as Defiance") and Divergent, by Veronica Roth ("It's a page turner, and that way you can brag when the movie comes out!") She stood by his side as he checked them out, not at all staring at him with google eyes. As they stood in line behind the many other kids, she told him a bit about herself. She was an only child, coming from Puerto Rico, and had moved to New York five years ago. She had weaned off her accent, so that's why she had less of an accent then other transfers. He also noted she only had few friends, and he mentally made a promise to invite her to hang out with him and his friends. There was definitely something about her that drew Jason to her, but in the end he still couldn't figure it out.

They stood outside the library, his books tucked safely away in his bag, and she shook his hand roughly, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"See you around?" she asks, trying to keep hope out of her voice, but Jason knew too well she wanted to see him again, and he didn't deny the fact he wanted to, too.

"Count on it," he chuckled, before turning away to yell over his shoulder, "RA-RA!"

He heard her laughing all the way to her locker, and he turned front, heading to the cafeteria in the time he still had. Maybe he'd ask Annabeth about these books, as she was the local bookworm in their group. Or maybe he'd ask Piper about that new guy in her Social Studies class, or Nico about Mythomagic. All he knew, is whatever he was about to do, she's still be in his mind, that girl. That Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, was definitely something else.


End file.
